Au Revoir Professeur Rogue
by Delilah Kelley
Summary: Mon hommage à Severus Rogue, mon perso favori de toute la saga HP. Qu'est-il arrivé à Severus, juste après la fin des Reliques de la Mort, mais avant l'Epilogue ? Voici ma version. Préparez vos mouchoirs... Suit les Reliques de la Mort.
1. Chapitre 1

**AU REVOIR PROFESSEUR ROGUE**

* * *

**Sortilège _Legalia Protego_ : Je ne possède rien, pas même Severus… *_soupir_* - je suis au chômage pour le moment, ce qui veut dire pas d'argent, donc ne perdez pas votre temps avec vos trucs d'avocats, hein ? Je n'ai pas de boulot mais j'ai une toujours une bonne baguette pour vous lancer des sortilèges si vous me cassez les pieds avec ces détails. MDR**

**Notes de l'auteur : Cette histoire suit totalement _Les Reliques de la Mort_. J'ai pensé que l'aspect que je développe ici, manquait singulièrement dans le livre. Bon, c'est là la saga d'un certain Harry Potter, pas celle de Severus Rogue, je suppose. Que s'est-il passé après _Les Reliques de la Mort_ en ce qui concerne Severus ? – mon personnage favori de toute la saga HP. Voici mon récit de la suite de ces événements.**

**Inutile de dire que j'ai pleuré en lisant le Chapitre 33, « Le Récit du Prince ». J'ai pleuré aussi quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, en songeant tout au long que Severus était certes mort d'une mort horrible et inutile. A l'instar de beaucoup de gens, j'ai été attristée par sa mort. Cependant, je suis tentée d'affirmer qu'en tant que véritable héros tragique, Severus devait de toutes façons mourir – peu importe combien cela me navre rien que d'y penser. Vive les univers alternatifs où il vit !**

**Pourtant, Severus Rogue vivra aussi longtemps que nous nous rappellerons de lui. Je pense que j'ai eu besoin de faire mon deuil de lui et c'est ressorti sous la forme de cette petite histoire.**

**J'ai écrit cette histoire avec en tête l'image d'Alan Rickman et son interprétation fanstastique qu'il fait Severus. Il est tout simplement parfait pour ce rôle et je l'adore comme acteur.**

**C'est là ma toute première histoire dans l'univers HP que j'ai écrite en anglais, à l'été 2009, après avoir fini de lire _Les Reliques de la Mort_. Ceci est une traduction de mon histoire originale en anglais, déjà publiée ici et intitulée _Sorely Missed And Sadly Remembered_, traduction que je n'ai faite que maintenant. Donc, pardon à l'avance pour les éventuelles fautes de français... Depuis, j'ai écrit une autre longue histoire centrée sur Severus, en anglais, et dont je viens de terminer la traduction en français (_Too Much Love Will Kill You_ / _Trop d'Amour Te Tuera_). J'ai trois autres histoires qui sont en train de bouillir dans le chaudron de mon cerveau et que j'espère pouvoir mettre bientôt en mots. Merci de laisser des revues.**

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient revenus dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry s'était couché sur son lit tandis que Ron tenait Hermione tout contre lui sur son propre lit. Les rideaux de leurs lits respectifs étaient ouverts afin qu'ils puissent se voir les uns les autres. Mais ils demeuraient silencieux. Harry avait appelé Kreattur pour qu'il leur apporte quelque chose à manger à eux tous.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Tous les souvenirs revinrent à Harry – y compris ceux de Rogue. Soudain, il se leva du lit. "Rogue !" fit-il à voix haute.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ron. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui ? Il est mort…"

"Oui, il est mort et il se trouve toujours dans la Cabane Hurlante !" Il regarda Ron et Hermione.

"Tu as raison, Harry. Nous devons faire quelque chose pour lui," renchérit Hermione. "Personne d'autre que nous ne sait où il est à l'heure actuelle."

Ils étaient tous les trois épuisés. Mais ils sortirent du dortoir. C'était là le moins qu'ils puissent faire pour l'homme qui avait tant accompli pour le Plus Grand Bien. L'homme qui était mort d'une fin terrible. L'homme qui à présent était étendu sur le parquet de la Cabane Hurlante. L'homme qui leur avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois auparavant.

En sortant, ils croisèrent Neville, qui portait toujours l'Epée de Gryffondor avec lui. Ils lui expliquèrent ce qu'ils voulaient faire. A leur grande surprise, Neville affirma qu'il voulait venir avec eux aussi. Le Professeur Rogue avait été le fléau de son existence pendant ses cinq premières années à Poudlard mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour reconnaître tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux tous, et sa contribution à la chute de Voldemort.

Ils décidèrent de se rendre discrètement à la Cabane Hurlante par le passage secret sous le Saule Cogneur. Ils furent surpris quand l'arbre ne bougea pas lorsque Neville leva l'Epée de Gryffondor devant lui, comme si l'arbre violent avait été effrayé par le pouvoir détenu par l'épée. Il se contenta de les laisser passer et les quatre adolescents rampèrent dans le passage jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent la Cabane.

Severus Rogue était toujours allongé par terre, baignant dans une mare de son propre sang. Ses vêtements, ses mains, des parties de son visage et de ses cheveux, étaient trempés de son sang. _Un sang inutilement versé_, songea Harry en repensant à la Baguette de Sureau. Il avait haï cet homme, mais après avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine, il ne pouvait plus le haïr. Au contraire, il ressentait une immense compassion pour le Maître des Potions.

Harry s'agenouilla à côté de l'homme et prit sa main sans vie dans la sienne. Les traits de son visage n'affichaient plus cet air menaçant qu'il arborait habituellement. Il semblait désormais apaisé. Hermione s'agenouilla en face de lui. Elle regarda leur Professeur et quelque chose en elle remua. Il s'était montré odieux avec elle mais il l'avait toujours poussée à relever de plus importants défis au cours de sa scolarité. Elle avait de la peine pour lui, elle était chagrinée à l'idée qu'un esprit aussi brillant que celui du Professeur soit parti à jamais.

Hermione remarqua que ses yeux sombres étaient toujours ouverts. D'un geste délicat de la main, elle les ferma. Maintenant, il donnait l'impression de dormir. Elle métamorphosa une serviette humide à partir d'un chiffon traînant dans les parages, et commença à essuyer le sang de son visage, avec douceur. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle le touchait. Elle avait remarqué alors que ses cheveux, partiellement collé avec son sang séché, était doux et soyeux. Pas du tout gras.

Neville et Ron se tenaient debout à un mètre ou deux en retrait, observant la scène avec une crainte respectueuse, comme s'ils étaient effrayés que le Professeur Rogue puisse tout juste se réveiller et leur hurler dessus parce qu'ils l'auraient dérangé et auraient osé le toucher, en particulier Hermione.

Mais il resta immobile. Il était mort. Et curieusement, cette pensée laissait une impression amère chez les deux jeunes hommes.

Avant que quitter la Cabane, Hermione remarqua qu'il tenait toujours sa baguette dans la main. Elle fit part de sa découverte à Harry. "Il ne s'est même pas défendu," fit le jeune homme. "C'est tellement étrange de la part d'un homme qui pouvait repousser des sortilèges d'un simple mouvement du bras…" Harry se rappela lorsque Rogue avait fui Poudlard l'année précédente, juste après avoir assassiné Dumbledore. Il se rappelait aussi quand en deuxième année, il avait vu Rogue utiliser l'_Expelliarmus_ contre Lockhart lors d'une démonstration de duel qui l'avait marqué à tout jamais. Il se rappela aussi du _Sectumsempra_ que le Prince de Sang-Mêlé avait inventé. Le Maître des Potions n'avait eu recours à aucun de ces sortilèges pour défendre sa vie.

"Je pense qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir devant Voldemort et Nagini," conclut Harry. "Ce maudit Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui a laissé aucune chance quand il lui a balancé son satané serpent."

* * *

**_Alors, vous avez aimé ? La suite arrive... préparez vos mouchoirs... et laissez des revues !_**


	2. Chapitre 2

**AU REVOIR PROFESSEUR ROGUE**

* * *

Une fois qu'Hermione eut terminé de nettoyer le visage de Rogue, ils décidèrent de le ramener au château pour des funérailles décentes. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser ici, l'abandonner ainsi après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Il portait toujours sa robe noire de professeur. Ils l'enveloppèrent dedans avec soin, éprouvant du respect pour lui comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant. Hermione emporta la baguette du Maître des Potions avec elle, la glissant dans sa manche.

Avec l'aide d'un Charme de Lévitation, ils le ramenèrent au château, mais pas par le passage secret cette fois-ci. Cela prendrait plus de temps mais ce serait plus facile et plus digne pour le défunt.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la château par l'entrée principale. Le Professeur McGonagall fut la première adulte à les apercevoir. Elle s'approcha d'eux et lorsqu'elle reconnut le corps, elle éclata seulement en sanglots. Pomona Chourave vint à ses côtés, des larmes lui coulant aussi le long de ses joues replètes, avant d'éloigner sa collègue. Le Professeur Flitwick dit à Harry de le suivre dans une salle qui avait été transformée pour accueillir les corps de ceux tombés pour la Lumière au cours de la bataille.

"Ne le mettez pas avec Voldemort !" fit Harry avec force. "Il s'est battu pour nous, il ne mérite pas qu'on le mette avec lui."

Flitwick hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il ne contesterait pas le souhait du jeune homme. Comme tout le monde au cours du duel final avec Voldemort, il avait entendu les paroles de Harry à propos de Rogue et de son rôle d'espion fidèle pour le compte de Dumbledore, à propos de son implication dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une fois dans la salle, Flitwick leur désigna un espace où ils pouvaient installer le corps de Rogue. Là, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin, parmi d'autres, étaient allongés en attendant leurs funérailles. Mr et Mme Weasley se retournèrent pour voir qui arrivait. Ils eurent un regard désolé pour le Maître des Potions – comme tout le monde, ils avaient eux aussi entendu les paroles de Harry sur son travail comme espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, quelque chose qu'ils savaient déjà. La seule chose qu'ils ignoraient était qu'Albus Dumbledore avait planifié sa propre mort avec Severus Rogue des mois de cela auparavant. Comparé à ce que la mort du vieux Directeur aurait pu être aux mains des Mangemorts, ils furent reconnaissants envers Rogue d'avoir accepté d'accomplir le vœu du vieux sorcier.

Mme Pomfresh prit la suite. Elle en avait terminé avec les vivants. Elle pouvait désormais prendre soin des morts et certifier les circonstances de leurs décès.

"On dirait qu'il a eu la gorge tranchée," fit-elle d'une voix rauque. Severus avait toujours préparé les potions dont son Infirmerie avait besoin, sans jamais se plaindre que c'était là une charge de travail supplémentaire – ce qui était quand même le cas.

"Il a été mordu par Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort," expliqua Harry. "J'ai tout vu, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Nous étions dans la Cabane Hurlante quand ça s'est passé."

"Ce serpent géant que Neville Longbottom a décapité avec l'Epée de Gryffondor ?" demanda Mr Weasley.

"Oui, celui-là même," confirma Neville.

Molly se pencha vers le corps de Rogue. "Quelle mort horrible…" Sa voix était emplie de compassion. "Pauvre Severus…"

"Qui lui a nettoyé le visage ?" demanda Mme Pomfresh.

"C'est moi," répondit Hermione. "Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne pouvais le laisser comme ça."

"Pas de problème, Hermione," fit doucement la médi-sorcière. "Vous avez bien fait. Il méritait d'être bien traité après tout ce qu'il a enduré."

Mme Pomfresh fit sortir tout le monde, Molly Weasley et Hermione restant avec elle pour prendre soin du corps de Rogue. Les deux femmes plus âgées avaient insisté pour la jeune fille sorte avec les autres mais Hermione avait tenu bon, elle voulait rester avec elles pour les aider. Par respect pour un professeur qui lui avait tant apporté. Les deux femmes lui cédèrent.

Elles nettoyèrent ses vêtements avec un sort de Récurvite, pour les débarrasser du sang qu'il avait perdu. Il serait enterré dans toute sa splendeur de Maître des Potions – il aurait sans doute souhaité qu'il en fût ainsi de toutes façons. Mme Pomfresh nettoya l'horrible blessure de son cou pour la rendre plus présentable. Les crochets de Nagini avaient déchiré sa chair et percé sa carotide, d'où l'énorme perte de sang. Elle fit attention car il restait probablement encore du venin. La médi-sorcière songea qu'il aurait été sûrement très diminué s'il avait survécu à cette terrible blessure. Hermione lui assura qu'il était mort en quelques minutes.

Cette tâche terminée, Mme Pomfresh sortit de la salle. Molly revint vers Fred. Hermione lui rendit aussi hommage et elles pleurèrent ensembles. Les Weasley ramèneraient son corps au Terrier, où il serait enterré dans la village voisin, dans le caveau de famille.

La famille Creevey arriva et ramena le corps de leur fils chez eux pour des funérailles appropriées. Kingsley Shackelbolt, désormais Ministre de la Magie, se trouvait avec eux, les assurant que le garçon s'était comporté avec bravoure, en vrai membre fidèle aux valeurs de sa Maison.

Andromeda Tonks vint plus tard prendre le corps de sa fille Nymphadora, avec celui de Remus Lupin. Les deux époux seraient enterrés ensemble, dans le même caveau que Ted Tonks, assassiné quelques mois auparavant. Harry et Ron étaient présents pour pleurer la perte de leur ancien professeur de D.C.F.M., qui était devenu un de leurs amis, ainsi que Tonks elle-même. Elle ne reviendrait plus jamais pour les faire rire avec ses talents de métamorphomage. Les parents ne seraient plus jamais présents pour leur fils âgé de quelques semaines seulement. Harry savait bien ce que c'était que d'être sans parents – mais au moins le petit Teddy serait élevé par sa grand-mère aimante.

* * *

**_Vous aimez toujours ? Ne vous séparez surtout pas de vos mouchoirs, ça va venir... Sinon, j'espère bien respecter le caractère de chaque perso... Merci de me signaler par des revues si je déraille à ce propos !_**


	3. Chapitre 3

**AU REVOIR PROFESSEUR ROGUE**

* * *

Hermione voulait être toute seule. Elle avait besoin de temps pour assimiler tous les événements de ces derniers jours. Alors elle resta avec la seule personne qui ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Le Professeur Severus Rogue. Ses remarques blessantes ne lui manqueraient pas mais sa voix profonde et soyeuse, certainement que oui.

Il était paisible maintenant et elle souhaitait réellement qu'il ait trouvé la paix enfin. Elle lui caressa le visage avec délicatesse, émerveillée par la douceur de ses cheveux noirs comme le geai, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la salle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut une femme qui lui parut familière, s'approcher d'elle.

Hermione sursauta. Elle reconnut immédiatement la femme. Elle l'avait vu dans un vieux numéro de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ l'année dernière, quand elle avait découvert la vérité à propos du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Eileen Prince Rogue se tenait debout devant elle. Son visage avait les mêmes traits que ceux de son fils, des cheveux longs et raides, un teint cireux, des yeux noirs. Elle semblait seulement plus âgée.

"On m'a dit que mon fils se trouvait ici…"

Hermione fit un pas vers elle mais aucun mot ne put sortir de sa gorge. Elle la guida la femme vers le corps de Rogue. La femme s'approcha de lui et pendant une seconde, Hermione était contente qu'il ait été nettoyé et rendu présentable.

Hermione demeura en retrait tandis que la femme s'approchait de son fils. Comme pour Molly Weasley avec Fred, Eileen Rogue commença à caresser le visage de son fils avant d'éclater en sanglot.

"Mon fils… mon fils unique… Severus… mon fils chéri… Severus…" répéta-t-elle tout en lui caressant les joues, le front, les cheveux, le nez, les lèvres, lui saisissant les épaules. Hermione ne put que la regarder faire. Oui, leur Professeur revêche et pas si tendre, avait une mère, une mère qui l'aimait. Hermione était contente de savoir qu'il se trouvait une personne sur cette terre qui l'avait aimé et qui l'aimait toujours – alors que tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie avait été motivé par l'amour. Un amour à sens unique, mais c'était toujours de l'amour. Il avait aimé et souffert pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie adulte.

Eileen Rogue pleura sur le corps de son fils pendant de longues minutes, avant de se rappeler qu'Hermione était là. La jeune fille était restée en retrait.

"Mais qui êtes-vous, jeune dame ? Vous étiez avec lui… à le pleurer ici…"

"Hermione Granger. J'étais l'une de ses étudiantes, madame. J'ai appris beaucoup grâce à lui. Il m'a sauvé la vie et celle de mes amis plusieurs fois aussi. Vous êtes sa mère, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. Eileen Rogue." Une pause. "Comment… comment ça s'est passé… sa mort ?"

Hermione en conclut que personne n'avait dit à cette femme comment son fils était mort. Elle le ferait alors. Elle rassembla tout son courage Gryffondor. "Il est mort… Voldemort l'a tué. Son serpent l'a mordu. Un énorme serpent. Votre fils…" Comme c'était bizarre d'évoquer ainsi le redouté Maître des Potions de Poudlard. "Il n'a laissé aucune chance à votre fils de se défendre."

"Est-ce qu'il a souffert beaucoup… avant de mourir ?"

"Non, tout a été très vite. Nous étions là, mes deux amis et moi. Nous avons tout vu. Il est mort en quelques minutes." Hermione se demanda si elle devait mentionner que sa mort avait été horrible et douloureuse – car elle l'avait été. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Rogue avait dû atrocement souffrir avant de mourir, même s'il avait eu assez de sang-froid et de maîtrise de sa douleur pour pouvoir confier ses souvenirs à Harry. "Il n'était pas seul quand il est mort. Nous étions là." C'étaient là des paroles plus apaisantes. Elle décida de garder pour elle-même les autres détails les plus terribles.

Cette fois, Eileen Rogue tendit la main vers Hermione qui la prit. Les deux femmes demeurèrent silencieuses, l'une à côté de l'autre, la plus jeune passant un bras autour des épaules de la plus âgée. Elles lâchèrent prise et pleurèrent ensemble.

"Severus était un petit garçon si mignon. Si doué. J'étais si fière de lui lorsqu'il était devenu l'un des Maîtres des Potions les plus considérés de son temps." Elle renifla dans son mouchoir. "Ça m'a dévastée d'apprendre qu'il… qu'il avait tué Albus Dumbledore. Le seul homme à lui avoir donné une seconde chance après qu'il eut rejoint les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui."

Hermione songea que s'il y avait bien une personne qui méritait de connaître la vérité sur le Maître des Potions, c'était bien sa mère. Elle nota mentalement d'en parler à Harry, si Eileen Rogue pouvait regarder les souvenirs laissés par son fils. Elle n'évoqua pas la question. Cependant, elle prit sur elle de rectifier la vérité à propos de cet événement.

"Le Professeur Rogue n'a pas assassiné le Professeur Dumbledore. Notre Directeur était déjà mourant quand il fut tué. Ils avaient tous les deux planifié de le faire. Il a été tué par compassion. Votre fils… n'est pas un meurtrier." Elle espéra que ses paroles réconforterait le cœur d'une mère.

Eileen Rogue la regarda à travers le rideau de ses cheveux – pas si différemment de son fils. "Vraiment ?"

Hermione fit oui de la tête. "Tout ce qu'il a fait dans sa vie, c'était parce qu'il était un homme courageux et désintéressé, prévenant et attentif envers les gens, les choses et les situations autour de lui." Elle ne souhaitait pas révéler qu'il avait agi par amour pour Lily Evans Potter – c'était là quelque chose de bien trop personnel. Si Eileen Rogue avait accès à la Pensine, elle s'en rendrait compte par elle-même.

Les deux femmes restèrent ensemble autour du corps du Maître des Potions. "Il n'avait que 38 ans… C'est bien trop jeune pour mourir… Oh, Severus ! Tu ne nous a même pas donné un enfant… Oh, Severus !" murmura Eileen Rogue. "Mon fils… Severus… pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de te montrer aussi courageux tout le temps ?" Elle posa la tête sur la poitrine de son fils, lui saisit les épaules dans un geste maternel tendre, restant ainsi, espérant probablement que son cœur repartirait.

Hermione pleurait franchement à présent, devant le chagrin d'une mère sur le point d'enterrer son fils, son fils unique. Elle pria intérieurement que la vie lui épargnerait une telle douleur à l'avenir : devoir enterrer son propre enfant. Elle réalisa aussi que Rogue n'avait même pas 40 ans, alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais demandé quel âge il pouvait bien avoir, pas même lorsqu'elle avait lu l'annonce publiée dans ce vieux numéro de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, à propos d'un enfant né de l'union de Tobias Rogue et Eileen Prince.

"Je pleure avec vous, Mme Rogue," fit doucement Hermione.

Eileen Rogue la regarda. "Merci pour votre chagrin, jeune dame. Savoir que quelques personnes ici… qu'au moins une personne… l'aimait bien, assez en tout cas pour le pleurer… Comme j'aurais aimé qu'il rencontre une personne aussi jolie et gentille que vous… Vous paraissez intelligente et sensible… Il aurait été heureux… Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi il ne s'était jamais marié… Mais je suis sûre qu'il avait dû tomber amoureux d'une manière ou d'une autre… et qu'il en avait été carrément malheureux… Je l'ai senti… que d'une façon ou d'une autre, son cœur en avait été brisé… mais je n'ai jamais su la vérité… quand j'ai voulu en parler avec lui… il avait déjà rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui… il était devenu l'un d'_eux_… C'était un enfant tellement sensible… Il avait besoin de tellement de soin, d'attention et d'amour…" Sa voix se perdit dans la douleur et elle demeura silencieuse.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Eileen Rogue avait raison à propos de son fils. Elle se sentait gênée à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu être une compagne possible pour le Maître des Potions. Hermione n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas haïr l'homme qui l'avait qualifiée « d'insupportable mademoiselle-je-sais-tout » pratiquement tous les jours, pendant toutes ces années. Quant à son cœur brisé... _La Pensine répondra à ses questions._

Soudain, Eileen Rogue toucha l'avant-bras gauche de son fils. Hermione sut immédiatement à quoi elle pensait. La Marque des Ténèbres. Eileen Rogue commença à déboutonner la manche de la redingote, puis celle de sa chemise blanche, dénudant le bras. La Marque des Ténèbres était toujours là mais considérablement atténuée, après la mort de Voldemort.

Eileen Rogue porta l'avant-bras de son fils à ses lèvres. "Tu es mort à cause de ça, mon fils chéri," fit-elle doucement. Hermione était attentive à ses gestes et paroles. Elle regarda le bras aussi – c'était la toute première fois, et aussi la dernière, qu'elle voyait la Marque sur la chair de Rogue. C'était la première et dernière fois qu'elle voyait autant de sa chair aussi. "_Il_ t'a marqué comme du bétail, mon fils. Mais tu as trouvé un moyen de te libérer… en servant la Lumière." Une larme tomba sur les lèvres de son fils. "Je t'aime, mon fils. Je t'aimerai toujours. Toujours."

Elle boutonna à nouveau la manche de la chemise de son fils, puis de sa redingote. "Tellement de couches de vêtements, même en été. Je suppose qu'il devait avoir honte de cette Marque. Oh, Severus ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as laissé, _lui_, te faire ça, à toi, mon fils ?"

Elle savait que personne ne pourrait répondre à sa question désormais. La seule personne qui aurait été en mesure de le faire, était allongée devant elle maintenant, figée pour toujours dans la mort.

* * *

**_Je sais que certains vont dire que Eileen Prince Rogue était déjà morte à l'époque de la saga HP. Rien ne le prouve. Donc, j'ai pris cette liberté... petite liberté. Voilà pourquoi aussi j'ai mis en persos Severus ET sa mère, Eileen. Je n'ai pas voulu mettre Severus et Hermione en persos, car ce n'est pas une histoire entre Severus et Hermione du tout. _**

**_Vous aimez toujours ? C'est toujours plausible ?_**


	4. Chapitre 4

**AU REVOIR PROFESSEUR ROGUE**

* * *

Les Weasley, Mme Pomfresh, Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Professeur McGonagall, Harry, ils entrèrent tous dans la salle. Ils étaient là pour assister au départ du corps de Fred. Ils remarquèrent la femme plus âgée qui se tenait à côté d'Hermione. Une femme qui pleurait sur le corps de Rogue. Ils étaient intrigués – Severus n'était pas connu pour avoir eu une maîtresse...

Hermione s'approcha d'eux. "C'est sa mère," se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Kingsley s'approcha du corps de Rogue et se présenta à Eileen. "Excusez-moi… Mme Rogue ?"

"Oui…"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. J'étais membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout comme votre fils l'était lui aussi. Je peux témoigner qu'il a joué un rôle essentiel en nous aidant à vaincre Voldemort. C'était un homme exceptionnel. Je suis sûre que vous êtes déjà fière de lui. Sachez que nous sommes aussi fiers de lui." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Il nous manquera et nous nous associons à votre chagrin."

Hermione avait bien aimé la façon dont Kingsley s'était exprimé. Modeste, humble, se référant au seul statut qu'il avait en commun avec Severus Rogue, comme si c'était là la chose la plus valeureuse du monde. Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

"Merci, monsieur," fit Eileen. "Je suis contente d'apprendre que Severus avait quelques amis qui avaient une haute opinion de lui. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Albus Dumbledore…"

"Ça va aller. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait des plans et pour la sécurité de son École, notre sécurité, celle de Severus, il n'en parlait pas toujours. Nous avions été surpris mais nous savions qu'il ressortirait quelque chose de positif de la mort d'Albus. Votre fils… a donné sa vie pour que quelque chose de positif puisse ressortir, et ce, pour chacun d'entre nous ici."

Hermione en conclut que Kingsley avait dû regarder dans la Pensine. Si une autre personne devait examiner ces souvenirs, fût-il le Ministre de la Magie, alors sûrement que Harry permettrait à une mère en deuil de son fils de les examiner aussi. Elle se rapprocha de son camarade de maison.

"Harry, elle devrait être autorisée à voir les souvenirs que le Professeur Rogue t'a donnés… dans la Pensine… S'il te plaît."

Harry la regarda et hocha la tête. "Elle a en effet le droit de savoir. De savoir que son fils était probablement l'homme le plus courageux que nous ayons jamais rencontré."

"Je lui en parlerai alors," fit Hermione.

"Où prévoyez-vous d'enterrer votre fils, Mme Rogue ?" demanda Kingsley.

"Je n'en sais rien… Severus… m'avait dit, lorsque nous avions enterré son père… qu'il ne souhaitait pas être enterré avec lui, dans notre caveau familial. Il avait un différend avec lui…"

Harry savait à quoi elle faisait allusion. Il l'avait vu quelques années auparavant dans la Pensine de Rogue. La dispute entre ses parents. Tobias Rogue avait té un homme brutal et il s'était sûrement comporté de manière abusive avec sa femme et son fils. Connaissant la capacité de Rogue à garder rancune pendant très longtemps, et d'une manière des plus intenses, il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre que le fils ne souhaitait pas être enterré avec le père.

Il se rapprocha d'eux. Il se présenta à elle, avec son humilité coutumière. "Si vous le permettez, je suggère que le Professeur Rogue soit enterré à Poudlard, non loin du Professeur Dumbledore. En exemple de désintéressement et de bravoure pour les étudiants. Il le mérite, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous et pour l'École, en tant qu'enseignant et espion pour l'Ordre."

Kingsley observa le jeune homme. "C'est accordé. Mme Rogue, si vous n'avez aucune objection, Poudlard serait honoré d'accueillir la dépouille de votre fils."

En entendant ces paroles, les yeux d'Eileen Rogue se remplirent de larmes, qui ne tardèrent pas à couler sur ses joues. Mais son visage s'illumina. "Oui, je vous remercie infiniment. Je suis sûre que Severus aurait aimé cette idée. J'en suis honorée."

Eileen Rogue se sentait honorée mais pas le moins du monde réconfortée. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais son fils.

* * *

**_Le personnage d'Eileen m'intriguait et j'ai voulu l'utiliser et le développer dans cette histoire. Elle s'est imposée très vite dans mon imagination. Et puis j'aime bien penser qu'au moins une personne sur terre aimait Severus de manière désintéressée... comme sa mère par exemple. (Non, je ne crois pas que Dumbledore soit un exemple d'amour si désintéressé que ça... mais j'aime bien aussi un Dumbledore manipulateur...)_**

**_J'espère que vous n'avez pas épuisé votre cargaison de mouchoirs... c'est dans le prochain chapitre qu'ils vont servir._**

**_Toujours aussi plausible ou bien est-ce que je m'égare ?_**


	5. Chapitre 5

**AU REVOIR PROFESSEUR ROGUE**

* * *

Fred Weasley fut enterré dans l'après-midi. Harry et Hermione y allèrent avec les Weasley car ils étaient considérés comme faisant partie de la famille. Le lendemain, Ron, Hermione et Harry, et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, revinrent à Poudlard pour enterrer l'un de leurs compagnons, le Professeur Severus Rogue. Quelques étudiants étaient présents aussi, ainsi que le personnel et le corps enseignants. Les trois Malefoy étaient là aussi, à la surprise de Harry.

A quelques mètres de la tombe de Dumbledore, un trou avait été creusé pour recevoir la dépouille de Severus Rogue. Hermione avait décidé de rester en compagnie d'Eileen Rogue, qui l'accueillit avec joie, car c'était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait un peu à Poudlard. "J'aurais bien aimé avoir une fille comme vous, Hermione. Ou une belle-fille comme vous." Ce commentaire laissa Hermione songeuse. Oui, Severus Rogue aurait pu être le type d'homme qu'elle aurait aimé comme compagnon pour la vie – brillant, intelligent, créatif, un maître dans son domaine. Elle en était venu à apprécier la présence de son aînée. Elle était touchée par son amour de mère.

Elle l'avait accompagnée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où la mère en pleurs avait pu examiner les souvenirs laissés à Harry par son fils. Elle se sentit mieux, rassurée que son fils avait été en effet un homme bon et décent. Harry avait craint qu'elle puisse lui demander ses propres souvenirs des derniers instants de son fils, mais Eileen Rogue n'était trop encline à les voir. Savoir que son fils était mort rapidement et au milieu d'autres personnes, était suffisant pour elle.

A présent, ils étaient tous rassemblés. Le corps de Severus avait été placé dans un cercueil, posé à côté de la tombe. Kingsley présidait la cérémonie. L'Ordre du Phénix avait perdu beaucoup de ses membres. Sirius, Maugrey, Tonks, Remus, Fred, Severus… et sûrement beaucoup d'autres que Harry, Ron et Hermione ne connaissaient pas. Harry eut une pensée pour ses parents aussi et il espéra que dans l'autre monde, au-delà du Voile, Severus reverrait Lily, qu'il serait réuni avec elle et qu'il ferait la paix avec James Potter et Sirius Black.

La cérémonie fut simple mais émouvante. Harry prononça quelques mots de la part des étudiants, tandis que McGonagall, qui venait d'être nommée Directrice, parla au nom du personnel de l'École. Puis le corps de Severus fut inhumé. Eileen Rogue éclata en sanglots lorsque le corps de son fils disparut dans la tombe. Hermione dut la rattraper par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler, aidée par Molly Weasley qui se tenait de l'autre côté.

"Mon fils ! Mon fils unique ! Je veux qu'on me rende mon fils ! Severus ! Severus…" Ses paroles se noyèrent dans le flot de ses larmes et de ses sanglots.

Derrière, Narcissa Malefoy pleurait aussi, en songeant que grâce à l'homme qu'ils étaient en train d'enterrer, elle avait été épargné un sort similaire, celui d'inhumer son fils unique. Elle serra Drago tout contre elle. Le jeune homme pleurait aussi, imaginant qu'il aurait pu se trouver dans cette tombe, avec sa mère se lamentant sur sa dépouille.

Tout le monde présent alla jeter une fleur dans la tombe, sur le cercueil. Une fois que ce fut fait, la pierre tombale fut posée par dessus. C'était une grande dalle de marbre blanc, qui portait les mots suivants, gravés en noir :

_Severus Tobias Rogue_

_9 Janvier 1960_

_2 Mai 1998_

Le reste de la stèle était nu. Horace Slughorn fut le premier à s'approcher de la dalle, manifestement bouleversé, son mouchoir à la main. Soudain, il sortit sa baguette, murmura une incantation dans sa moustache. Deux mots apparurent sous les dates, gravés de la même manière :

_Maître des Potions Émérite_

"Je lui ai enseigné l'art des Potions. Mais je peux affirmer que l'élève alla plus loin et dépassa même le maître. Au revoir, Severus. Tu étais le meilleur," dit Horace, la voix déformée par une grosse boule dans la gorge.

Minerva McGonagall trouva l'idée très belle. Elle répéta la même incantation. D'autres mots apparurent sur le marbre :

_Directeur de Poudlard_

"A présent, je comprends mieux pourquoi il a fait certaines choses quand il était le Directeur ici. Pour nous protéger ainsi que les enfants," dit-elle d'une voix ferme où perçait l'émotion.

De manière surprenante, Neville Longbottom s'avança, sa baguette levée pour graver les mots suivants :

_Protecteur des Étudiants Contre les Forces du Mal_

"Il a fait de son mieux pour nous éviter d'être punis par les Carrow. Comme nous envoyer en retenue dans la Forêt Interdite avec Hagrid, à la place de subir les _Endoloris_ des Carrows. Je n'oublierai jamais." Ginny, Luna et quelques autres étudiants, la plupart issus des rangs de l'Armée de Dumbledore, approuvèrent de la tête. Ces paroles, prononcées par un jeune homme dont les parents avaient été torturés à en devenir fous par l'_Endoloris_, prenaient un sens tout particulier pour les les étudiants comme pour le personnel.

Hermione avait entendu l'incantation car la Directrice de sa Maison se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle sortit aussi sa baguette et des mots apparurent sur la dalle :

_Prince de Sang-Mêlé_

"En souvenir d'un manuel qui appartenait à Severus Rogue, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, un livre qui attestait son intelligence et sa créativité à la fois en Potions et en Sortilèges. Il était vraiment un Prince dans ces domaines de compétences où il excellait."

Arthur Weasley se rapprocha et de sa baguette, il grava des mots de la même façon :

_Espion de Confiance pour l'Ordre du Phénix, Deuxième Guerre_

"Que tous sachent qu'il prit des risques considérables toutes ces années pour fournir à l'Ordre du Phénix des informations fiables et assurer notre sécurité, quand et où il le pouvait."

Kingsley Shacklebolt prit la suite avec sa propre baguette. Ce qu'il grava laissa tout le monde perplexe :

_Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe_

"Le Ministère de la Magie a accordé au Professeur Severus Rogue l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, pour tous les services qu'il a rendus au profit de notre communauté magique." Seul Harry était au courant, car Kingsley et lui avaient consenti à laver la réputation de Rogue et à justifier ses actes, en particulier le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore.

Luna Lovegood s'avança vers la dalle et leva à son tour sa baguette :

_Serviteur Dévoué du Plus Grand Bien_

"Car sa vie est la preuve que les gens peuvent toujours changer, peu importe les erreurs qu'ils puissent avoir commises. A la fin, c'était ce qu'il était devenu en effet," dit-elle avec simplicité, de son habituelle voix détachée. "Et c'est ainsi que nous devrions nous souvenir de lui." La jeune Serdaigle avait sûrement entendu cette expression, « le Plus Grand Bien », de la bouche de son père. Hermione, Harry et Ron se regardèrent les uns les autres. Ils approuvèrent d'un hochement de la tête. Ils étaient tout à fait d'accord avec la déclaration de Luna. Elle avait raison. Dumbledore aurait adoré cette phrase.

Les Malefoy s'approchèrent à leur tour. Drago sortit sa baguette et il fit apparaître les mots suivants :

_Ami Fidèle_

"Car il a fait de son mieux pour protéger ma vie, il avait prêté un Serment Inviolable avec ma mère. Par pure amitié envers mes parents, envers ma famille. Envers moi. Le meilleur ami est celui qui est prêt à abandonner sa propre vie pour celle de ses amis. Je n'ai peut-être pas appris grand chose en cours de Potions, mais il m'a au moins appris ça."

"Merci, Severus, mon vieil ami," dit Lucius Malefoy. "Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous," ajouta Narcissa, un sanglot dans la voix.

Harry leva aussi sa baguette. Rogue avait partagé ses souvenirs avec lui. Tout lui avait été dévoilé. Tous les malentendus avaient été levés. Cependant, le jeune homme regretta de n'avoir pas pu partager plus que cela avec le Maître des Potions, afin que les malentendus de son côté soient aussi dissipés. Peut-être que tous deux auraient pu parvenir à une sorte de compréhension mutuelle, maintenant que la vérité avait été totalement révélée. Le cœur de Harry se serra de peine à la pensée que cela ne se produirait jamais. Ce qui le laissait triste face à ce sentiment que jamais toute cette histoire ne trouverait sa résolution complète. _J'ai besoin d'en finir avec tout ça_, songea-t-il. _Nous avons tous les deux besoin d'en finir avec tout ça._ Il leva sa baguette, en espérant que cet hommage qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre l'y aiderait, bien qu'il fût conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas leur apporter ce soulagement tant nécessaire pour eux deux :

_L'homme le plus courageux qui soit_

"Il m'a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, ainsi que celles d'Hermione et Ron ici présents, en mettant sa propre vie en jeu sans jamais hésiter. Il…" Harry ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur les véritables motivations profondes à l'origine des actes de Rogue. L'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour sa mère Lily était quelque chose de bien trop personnel. "Il était l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré."

Enfin, Eileen Rogue sortit sa baguette, dans un mouvement tremblant. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle murmura l'incantation qui grava ces mots :

_A mon fils bien-aimé, pour toujours et à jamais_

Elle ne put en dire plus, cela lui était impossible sur le moment. Elle tomba seulement à genoux sur la tombe de son fils, en versant toutes les larmes de son corps, en de longs sanglots qui secouaient son corps.

La dalle était maintenant recouverte de mots qui se suivaient les uns les autres pour former une liste qui honorait l'homme qui reposait désormais dessous, dans un hommage silencieux mais émouvant qui en disait plus long que n'importe quel discours.

* * *

**_Ca me manquait, ces funérailles... Ecrire cette petite histoire m'a permis de faire le deuil de Severus. J'avais besoin d'en finir avec sa disparition - pour mieux le faire revivre dans mes autres histoires._**

**_Pauvre Eileen... rien ne lui aura été épargné. Je pleure avec elle. Ne me demandez pas comment m'est venue l'idée d'un tel hommage, je n'en sais rien. Du chaudron de l'imagination, il sort des potions bizarres parfois - mais pas moins efficaces. Enfin, je l'espère. J'espère que vous aimez cette petite histoire. Encore un chapitre qui clôt définitivement mon hommage à Severus._**


	6. Chapitre 6

**AU REVOIR PROFESSEUR ROGUE**

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry, Ron et Hermione revinrent sur la tombe du Professeur Rogue. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Puis Harry sortit un livre de sous ses robes. "Je l'ai retrouvé dans la Salle sur Demande." Il leur montra le livre « Manuel Avancé de Préparation des Potions », qui avait autrefois appartenu au Prince de Sang-Mêlé, et qui avait été pour lui un fidèle compagnon d'étude au cours de sa sixième année. "Malgré le Feudeymon que Crabbe y avait jeté, le livre a été épargné. Je suppose qu'il a été protégé dans cette armoire où je l'avais mis," expliqua-t-il. "Pauvre Rogue… Il n'était même pas le maître de la Baguette de Sureau. Il est mort pour rien." Il remit le livre dans la poche de sa robe. Il le chérirait, c'était certain.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. "En parlant de baguette, Harry…" dit la jeune fille. "Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait mais…" Elle paraissait confuse.

"Vas-y, dis-nous," fit Ron d'un ton encourageant.

Hermione sortit une baguette de sa manche. "J'avais ramassé la baguette du Professeur Rogue quand nous sommes allés récupérer son corps dans la Cabane Hurlante. J'ai oublié que je l'avais avec moi jusqu'au moment où j'ai sorti ma propre baguette pour jeter le Sortilège de Gravure cet après-midi." Elle leur montra la baguette.

"Tu veux dire que tu as la baguette de Rogue ?" demanda Ron.

"Oui. Je suppose qu'elle aurait dû être mise dans ses mains avant que l'on referme son cercueil. Mais personne n'a mentionné qu'il lui manquait sa baguette."

Harry soupira. "C'est vrai, c'est la tradition mais de toutes façons, c'est trop tard désormais. Garde-la seulement avec toi."

Ils ne l'entendirent pas arriver mais Luna se tenait à présent à leurs côtés. "Oh, en voilà une jolie baguette que tu as à la main, Hermione. Ébène avec un cœur en serre de phénix. Ça fait des baguettes très puissantes. La baguette du Professeur Rogue, je suppose." Devant leur expression perplexes, Luna poursuivit : "Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, Hermione. Par ailleurs, je pense que là où il est, le Professeur Rogue aurait voulu que tu aies sa baguette. Prends-la comme un cadeau de sa part."

L'explication de Luna avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Le choix de ses paroles, son assurance sereine, la douceur de son ton. Comme d'habitude, elle semblait connaître et voir des choses que les autres personnes ne voyaient pas ou ne pouvaient pas voir.

Luna s'écarta d'eux. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'elle portait des objets à la main. Une grosse fiole et un vase à bec. "Je les ai pris dans la salle de cours de Potions du Professeur Rogue. Je me suis dite que, comme il n'avait pas de fleurs sur sa tombe du tout, alors peut-être que nous pourrions en mettre quelques unes sur sa tombe." Elle posa la fiole et le vase sur la dalle, à côté de son nom. "Hermione, est-ce que tu m'aiderais ? Tu es si douée pour faire apparaître de si jolies choses. Je suis certaine qu'avec la baguette du Professeur Rogue, tu feras des merveilles."

Hermione s'approcha de la dalle, face à Luna. La jeune Serdaigle donna un léger coup de sa baguette sur le vase situé de son côté. "_Aguamenti_ !" De l'eau pure et propre s'écoula dedans.

Hermione prit la baguette de Rogue. Ses doigts éprouvaient une étrange sensation avec cette baguette, mais au bout de quelques secondes, cette sensation disparut pour laisser place à une sorte de familiarité confortable. Oui, elle se sentirait à l'aise avec la baguette du Professeur, elle en était certaine. "_Aguamenti_ !" Quelques secondes plus tard, de l'eau pure et propre remplit la fiole qui était posée de son côté.

"Maintenant, passons aux fleurs," dit Luna. "Je ne connais pas grand chose au langage des fleurs et à leur signification mais je suis sûre que ces myosotis iront très bien." Elle invoqua un bouquet de fleurs bleues et les disposa dans le vase à bec. "Oh, elles sont bleues comme ma Maison."

Hermione réfléchit pendant une seconde ou deux. _Quelque chose de rouge, comme notre Maison de Gryffondor._ Rogue pouvait ne pas l'apprécier mais elle songea qu'il avait dépassé cette étape désormais. Il avait montré le courage d'un Gryffondor. Tout comme Dumbledore l'avait dit dans l'un des souvenirs de Rogue, il croyait que les étudiants étaient peut-être répartis trop tôt… Elle était tombée tout à fait d'accord avec ce constat. _Il aurait pu être l'un des nôtres, un Gryffondor après tout._ Elle leva la baguette du Professeur et un bouquet de coquelicots rouges apparut, qu'elle mit dans la fiole. La baguette de Severus Rogue fonctionnait bien dans sa main. C'était comme si elle avait accepté la magie de la jeune fille.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, un air de profonde compréhension mutuel sur le visage. Un autre mouvement de sa baguette et Luna fit apparaître une autre fiole. Elle la remplit d'eau et y disposa un gros bouquet de jonquilles jaunes. "On dit qu'une jonquille signifie le malheur mais que beaucoup signifie le bonheur. Ça, c'est de la part de la Maison de Poufsouffle."

Hermione comprit. Maintenant, il lui revenait de trouver quelque chose pour représenter Serpentard. Elle fit apparaître un autre vase à bec, qu'elle remplit d'eau. Elle réfléchit un instant à une fleur verte. _H__ellébore. Ça devrait le faire. De plus, c'est un ingrédient courant dans les potions. _Dès qu'elle eut fixé son choix sur le type de fleur, elle en invoqua quelques unes. Un bouquet de fleurs vertes apparut, qu'elle disposa dans le vase. "De la part de la Maison de Serpentard. Sa Maison."

"Ça convient tout à fait, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, les fioles et les vases à bec, et toutes ces fleurs qui représentent les Maisons," dit Luna après avoir disposé les fioles, vases et fleurs, comme si elle venait de les disposer sur la table de la salle à manger. La disposition était certes du plus bel effet : les quatre bouquets entouraient son nom, sa date de naissance et de mort.

"Oui, Luna, tout à fait," répondit Harry, la voix perdue dans l'émotion qu'il ressentait. "Tu as toujours raison quand il s'agit de percevoir que les autres peuvent ressentir ou avoir besoin. Il mérite notre respect et nos attentions."

"Merci, Harry. Toi aussi, tu as bien fait. Je trouvais que tu avais totalement raison d'insister pour que le Professeur Rogue ait son propre portrait dans le bureau de Dumbledore – enfin, celui de la Directrice, maintenant – avec celui des autres Directeurs de Poudlard. Neville avait raison, le Professeur Rogue a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour nous éviter des punitions terribles et pénibles avec les Carrow."

Luna regarda encore une fois la tombe et les fleurs, manifestement ravie de ses arrangements floraux réussis. "Au revoir, Professeur Rogue. Vous nous manquerez beaucoup et vous laisserez un triste vide dans notre souvenir."

* * *

**_DEDIE A L'ESPRIT IMMORTEL DE SEVERUS ROGUE - DEDICATED TO THE IMMORTAL SPIRIT OF SEVERUS SNAPE_**

* * *

**_J'adore Luna. Il n'y a qu'elle pour avoir des idées pareilles... Une âme sensible et imaginative qui voit plus loin que la simple réalité matérielle. Elle sait réconforter et je pense que ses amis le savent et l'aiment pour ça._**

**_Merci de me dire par des revues si vous avez aimé cette petite histoire. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais dans mon cas, ça m'a fait un bien fou de l'écrire. Longue vie à Severus Rogue !_**


End file.
